


a kingdom of hearts (but not of love)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chaptered, Crossdressing, Falling In Love, Feminization, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, MORE CHARACTERS COMING I SWEAR, Other, Princes & Princesses, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, alright well i cant tag for shit, ashton's a prince, luke's a prince but he acts like a princess, so enjoy, this isn't the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke's a prince. well, a prince who loves to wear dresses and loves girly things. however, he feels though he's missing that special someone in his life. although it may just change when he meets a special prince named ashton.</p><p>or the one where luke's basically a princess, ashton is his soulmate, and things get in their fucking way before they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the invitation

**Author's Note:**

> the title is misleading because it's actually a cute story okay.  
> -  
> this is only the first chapter but i hope to have more up soon. but yeah. enjoy for now.

so, luke is a prince. the _prince of londe_ to be exact.he knew his responsibilities, followed them, and also knew what he would have to do in the future when he becomes king. although, he was a different kind of prince. a certain kind that no kingdom had ever seen before. _  
_

luke loved dresses. he loved the way it felt on his body, the slim and thin fabric just felt absolutely right on his skin. it was a beautiful feeling, as if he was meant to wear dresses all the time, which he did. his favorite dress was a [thin lilac lace dress](http://www.vponsalewedding.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/Lilac-Lace-Floor-Length-Bridesmaid-Dress-DVW0001-back.jpg) his mother had gotten him for his 16th birthday. his pale skin felt soft underneath it, and he loved how the lace scraped against his skin.

his father and mother accepted him just the way he was. they loved buying dresses and skirts for their princess. luke would constantly beg and beg for  _this_ dress and  _that_ dress, and  _this_ skirt and  _that_ skirt. their kingdom even supported him. whenever it was his birthday or a party, the guests would bring many dresses and even tiaras for the boy. luke, of course, was always so happy that he had gotten so many presents.

although, even with all these presents and with all the support, he was missing something. he wanted someone to cuddle next to at night, to kiss him whenever he felt sad, and to just love him. he was missing that certain someone.

little did luke know that his certain someone was on his way.

 

♥✿‿♥✿‿♥

 

it was a warm summer day in the month of june, and luke was deciding which of his summer dresses to wear. he decided on a [pink dress](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTgG7gPEZbBGbKO1WnkSHD818_fS8PlVAwcvmnn49kVmGql9Ne0) with a high-low skirt. he style his blonde hair into a quiff and added a [hot pink flower crown](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSpOwf_ahdouFC9453qaEmL99-NFkOf8y1fs-XHt-JHCmOX0cDq) on top of his head. he looked into his mirror and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling comfortable in the flowing dress. he became a bit sad though, when he realized another person could be wrapping their arms around him and cuddling him close to their chest. (luke watched too many cheesy romance movies) he grabbed his black flats and put them on, then headed out of his room.

he headed down the hallway and went into the dining hall. as he walked in, his mother and father were sitting at the long table and noticed him walk in. they smiled at him and motioned for him to come sit down. he headed over and sat down in the chair across from his mother. he smiled and said a quick "good morning." his mother began to start conversation, while his father went straight back to writing some important things on his notepad.

"good morning luke, our beautiful princess." his mum reached over the table and pinched his cheek, causing the spot to go from a pale color to a deep shade of red. he pulled away and shook his head. "oi! don't shake your head, we just love you so much." luke rolled his eyes and blushed. one of their servants, a blonde named perrie, came out carrying two trays of food. she set one in front of his mother and another in front of his father. she turned and noticed luke and smiled at him.

"good morning prince hemmings. what would you like for breakfast?" perrie took out her little paper slips and a black ink pen. luke thought it was adorable that she acted and fit the role of an actual waitress.

he was about to answer her question when someone bursted through the dining hall doors. everyone turned and saw a higher-ranked servant, much like a butler. his name was calum hood, and tended to all of the hemmings', but mostly luke. calum wasn't much older than luke, only by a year. (with luke being 17, and calum being 18.) they were best friends, rather than a prince-to-butler kind of relationship.

he ran to the table, fixing his hair and tie when he stopped. "mr. and mrs. hemmings, there was just a message from the kingdom of francs. they've invited your royalness to their party on friday." luke listened intently. he loved when other kingdoms and royalty invited them to parties or balls. he loved meeting new people and, well, he wasn't gonna lie. he sometimes bribed a few princes to get him some gifts.

his father looked up from his paperwork and gave calum a questioning look. "what is this party for? and isn't the royal family there, the irwins?" calum pulled the invitation from his suit pocket and opened it. he then looked at the king.

"it says here that yes, the irwins, are throwing a party for their son, the prince of francs. he's turned 20 and they've invited every kingdom in the area for the party." luke looked at his father, then noticed him staring at him. luke knew the look, and gave him puppy dog eyes, signaling he wanted to attend. his father then glanced at his mother, who was now smirking, then back at calum. "send another message back to the irwins saying we shall be attending." he then set aside his paperwork and called for yet another servant.

a brunette came rushing out of the servants' quarters, her hair flying everywhere. she arrived at the table and fixed herself before looking at the royals. "yes your majesty?", she questioned.

"please arrange our schedule so that all of us are clear for this friday, and that we will be attending the irwin's party." the brunette nodded and rushed back to the quarters to inform everyone.

perrie then came to the table and set luke's breakfast down in front of him. luke began to eat, while his father went back to his business, and his mother now cutting up her eggs. perrie silently leaned down and whispered into luke's ear, "i heard the irwin's son is **hot**."


	2. the irwins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the shit writing and i apologize for the short chapter. i couldn't think of anything really good so i tried. i apologize x100000 times. but enjoy (:  
> -  
> kudos and comments about next chapters would be appreciated <3

"ashton, please come down here!" the blondish-brunette groaned and set aside his book,  _the many tales of jack senzer_. he was almost done with chapter 17 and he really just wanted to finish. but  **no**. his parents just  _had_ to interrupt his reading time. ashton wondered what it was this time. last time (which was just two hours ago), was something extremely stupid. ("ashton are you a size 6 or 7?" "mum i'm a size 10.") whatever, he'll just head down and see what his parents want, then he'll get back to good ol' jack.

as he came down the last step he noticed many servants bustling about, hurrying this way and that. he saw his parents on the opposite side of the room, his mother looking at some shades of red, his father filling out some documents that he's pretty sure weren't actually that important. he strided over and tapped his mother on the back, careful not to startle her. she turned around and smiled, hugging her baby boy and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. he wiped it off immediately.

"hello ashy!" fucking hell, why was that his nickname. she grabbed the color palettes and showed them to ashton. "so, because its your birthday, we've decided to do something special!" ashton stared at her with a questioning look. she rolled her eyes and shoved the palettes in his face. "so which shade of red? i'm thinking a maroon, but maybe-" he shook his head and crumpled the palettes in his hand, throwing them to the floor.

"mum, if this is for a party, which i said i  _didn't_ want, then don't go overboard." his mum lightly smacked him on the arm. "ow! mum what the hell?" his mum shook her head and smacked him again.

"no cursing young man! you're a prince! and i- your father and i- we wanted you to celebrate your 20th with an amazing party. i mean, you're a young man now ashton! you're practically a king!" his father then turned and gave his mother a stern look. she chuckled and his father turned back around to his documents. ashton grabbed his mother's hands and hugged her.

"mum, i appreciate all of this, but i just wanted maybe a little banquet with our close family." his mum shook her head. "mum, please."

"ashton, this is also an opportunity to find your bride or groom!" ashton was extremely glad his mother had included both, and was okay with her son being bisexual.

"and a party is how we're supposed to find my soulmate? all we'll get are drunk asses and people who only came for the free fucking food!"  _smack._ fuck, he needs to stop cursing. (he'll start tomorrow.)

his mum sighed and grabbed another row of color palettes from the table behind her. "ashton, if you just do this one party, i solemnly swear to never throw a party without your permission again." ashton sighed and shrugged.

"alright mum, but only this party. no more." his mum nodded and turned back around, back to deciding what shade would be best for the theme of the party. ashton rolled his eyes and turned around, beginning to head back upstairs, when their butler, and ashton's best friend, michael came running through the door. michael had galaxy-colored hair today. (it really was a surprise he was even allowed to dye his hair.) he ran to where the king and queen were, ashton eavesdropping.

"your majesties, a few kingdoms have already noted that they are attending the party." the queen smiled brightly and asked a servant to take down the names. a curly-headed girl, ashton thinks her name is leigh-anne, appears out of nowhere with a notepad and pen. michael then cleared his throat and read off the names from the letters.

"the kingdom of piezas. aka the thirlwalls."

_scribble._

"the kingdom of marcados. aka the tomlinsons."

_scribble._

"the kingdom of londe. aka the hemmings."

ashton didn't hear a scribble. instead he saw his parents and all the servants beaming. apparently the hemmings had a popular kingdom. but yet ashton had never heard of them. he shrugged and continued listening to the list, of course, no one he knew was on there. he sighed and headed back upstairs. he closed the double doors to his bedroom and laid down on his bed. he grabbed his book and kept on reading.

and if his parents and servants were talking about how the hemmings had a beautiful son, meant for ashton, well.. no one but them had to know.


	3. dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is more of a filler than anything. :/ oh well. hope you enjoy!

"calum, i can't wait for this party!" luke was currently laying on his bed, looking through a catalog of clothing he had been given by perrie. calum was now changed out of his tux for his work, and into a comfortable t-shirt and jeans. he was sitting on a chair near luke's bed, writing down what luke wanted from the catalog.

"luke, you're excited about every party. you only go to bribe some 'lucky' guy to buy you a brand new piece of clothing." luke rolled his eyes and shifted on the bed so he was facing calum. he then took a pillow and threw it straight at him. "oi! don't fucking throw shit at me for telling the truth!" and he was right. luek only went to most parties to try and get someone to bring him gifts. of course, he'd choose the guys he'd want to one day marry. (only to realize they're complete douches and dicks after about two weeks.)

"calum, this party is different. perrie told me at breakfast that the irwin's son is  _hot._ " luke lied down on his back and sighed. "i know that i'll probably try and use him to my advantage, but if he's as hot as perrie says, i'll want him forever." luke grabbed one of his stuffed bears and snuggled it close, imagining it was the irwin's son.

"luke, you don't even know what he looks like. perrie has such a different taste than you, and it's a pretty bad one." with that, there was a knock on the door, the blonde entering.

"first of all, fuck you calum. and luke, don't just take advantage of a hot guy. try and make some conversation with him. please." luke sighed and slowly nodded his head. he only listened to perrie because she's had the longest relationship than anyone else luke knows. "now, if you two are done talking about gifts and dicks, luke your mother needs to see you and calum you're needed in the quarters." the two nodded and began to leave. calum waved goodbye to luke and headed down to the quarters, while luke followed perrie to where his mother was.

"hey pez?" the blonde turned her head and smiled. "how do you make conversation with a boy?" perrie snorted and began to laugh. luke felt his cheeks go red and ducked his head. it wasn't his fault he didn't know. usually he'd grind on a royal prince and it'd go from there. he's never really  _talked_ to them before.

perrie stopped when she noticed luke was upset, and wrapped an arm around his neck. "luke, i'm sorry, it's just.. it's not that hard to learn. i guess." she smiled and gave him a hug. as she pulled away, they had reached the room his mother was in. "i'll try and help you when you're done here. just meet me by the kitchen when you're done, okay?" luke nodded and watched as perrie skipped off to the kitchen. luke turned and knocked on the door.

"come in!" luke opened the doors and walked in, only to see tons upon tons of fabric and colors in the room. there were sewing machines, mannequins, hangers, and all sorts of sewing items on the tables. there were tons of seamstresses running back and forth, most of them holding different colored fabrics. he noticed his mother talking to a seamstress in the far corner. he closed the door behind him and walked over, carefully trying not to knock anything over.

he cleared his throat when he was next to his mother. "oh luke! hello darling!" he sighed and felt her pinch his cheeks, rubbing them after. "sorry." she turned back to the seamstress, introducing her to luke. "luke, this is alyson. she's one of the seamstresses from town that i hired to sew you a dress for the irwin's party." alyson extended her hand out to luke and he shook her hand.

alyson didn't look like a regular seamstress at all. she had her hair all over, which was a fiery red color. she wasn't wearing an apron with pins and needles inserted into it for easy reach, but instead, a bright blue crop top, with a long flowing black skirt. luke seemed to get a nice vibe off of her. "hi luke. i'm alyson. i've heard a lot about you and i can't wait to start working on your dress." luke smiled and nodded. he looked back at his mother, waiting for her to explain what to do.

"alright luke, first i need you to go over to the far station," she pointed to a station filled with measuring tapes and scales, "and get measure." luke nodded and continued listening to him mom's words, noticing alyson eyeing him up and down.

he wasn't feeling very good about this.

 

.::.::.::.::.

 

"ow! motherfucker!" luke felt a smack come down his arm and sighed. he couldn't help that he had to curse. there were pins and needles being stuck into him, er, well his dress. they were adjusting it so that it wasn't too big, nor too small. he's fine with it, except some of the seamstresses seem to think that luke's a plastic doll and can be poked anywhere and won't bleed to death. (except he wasn't bleeding at all.)

"luke robert hemmings! no more cursing. you're a member of royalty, not some lazy arse joe in a bar." luke nodded and went back to staring straight ahead at the door, trying not to pay attention to the pricks. he did sneak a few peeks at what they were doing though. some of the women were hoisting his dress up, trying to measure what would be too short, and some were trying to pull his sleeves down, to see if it matched the theme or not. it wasn't what they usually did, but alyson was in charge, and she did things  _her_ way. and her way was odd.

first, luke had been measure regularly, getting sizes of his waist and legs done.  **normal.**

second, he had chosen fabrics that he liked out.  **normal.**

third, he had looked at dress designs he thought were the best. a high-low, mini, body-con, etc.  **extremely normal**. **  
**

fourth? none of his choices mattered and he was given a plain white flowing dress.  **what the fuck.**

alyson had told him, "don't worry, this won't be your dress. we're just going to see what works." but none of it made sense to luke. and if it didn't make sense to him, he didn't like it. why should he even  _trust_ alyson? she's just a seamstress from the village! a simple commoner. (he knew in the back of his mind she was cool, but let's not talk about that.)

luke hadn't realized they finished until someone had pulled him off the stand. his mother gave him a stern look and motioned for the other women to continue and get to work. they all grabbed their things and rushed off to their stations. she then turned back to luke and motioned for him to follow her. "luke, i know you may not like what alyson is doing," he doesn't, "but trust me. she's the best seamstress in our kingdom and will give you an amazing dress." he knew his mother was right, but still didn't want to listen.

"yes, mum." she smiled and opened the door, pushing him out into the hallway.

"now, head down to the kitchen. i believe dinner is almost ready." he nodded and headed downstairs. sometimes he really didn't like his mum.

 

.::.::.::.::.

 

it had been 2 days since luke was fitted for his dress. the party was tomorrow. and where was his dress? still being sewn. of course, he'd always been the impatient type, but this was too long. (no it wasn't.) he kept growing more and more impatient every hour. what would it look like? how would it fit? would it even be done? probably not.

"luke! come here your dress is finished!" probably not.

luke ran to where the fitting room was, being careful not to trip over his nightgown. he opened the doors and saw all the seamstresses beaming at him, especially alyson. he walked over to where alyson was and saw the mannequin being covered with a white cloth. he smiled brightly and waited for the cloth to be pulled off. his mother smiled at him and nodded to alyson. she grabbed the cloth and pulled it off.  _holy crap_.

luke trusted alyson from now on.


	4. the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any bad writing, this was written over a period of 3 days and i may have skipped over some stuff. but yeah, enjoy chapter 4 because luke and ashton meet (!!!)

"ashton! your party is in 3 hours, please get ready!" ashton groaned and got up from watching a show in the entertainment room and went to his room to change. he went into his closet and grabbed the [black tux](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-L5LQvmRi4m8/T9I4Zo3aDmI/AAAAAAAACVw/lRWS8DaVVr8/s640/black+suit.jpg) his mum had picked out for him. he put it on, one piece at a time, struggling when it came to tying his tie. he tried his best, but ended up giving up because it was either too loose or too tight. he took off the black tie and threw it onto his bed, looking in his drawer for something else to accessorize with. he saw his favorite [black bandana](http://i58.tinypic.com/116j9m9.gif) and put it on, then walked over to his bathroom to fix his hair. he grabbed his hair gel and tried to make a curly quiff, failing at his attempt and just leaving it curly.

"ashton! where are you?" ashton walked out of his bathroom and saw his mom standing by the his doorway, in a pastel blue gown, her gold tiara on her head. she smiled at him and walked over, hugging her son. "ashton, you look so handsome. my baby boy!" ashton rolled his eyes and smiled, hugging his mum back.

"thanks mum. you look better than i do." his mum shook her head, then observed his outfit. she scrunched her eyebrows and sighed. "what? oh yeah, my tie. i couldn't tie it so-" his mum grabbed his bandana and ripped it off his head. "mum! hey!" she threw the bandana back in the drawer and called for her servant. eleanor entered the room, holding a long black box. hi mother smiled and nodded, eleanor giving ashton a thumbs up, before heading out.

"ashton, that bandana isn't meant for a tux. now, if you're not going to wear a tie, at least wear this." she opened the box, showing a red rose. "it clips onto your tux, or you can stuff it into your chest pocket." he nodded and took it, putting into his pocket, along with a white hanky. "there. now you're fashionable  _and_  you match the theme. red!" ashton rolled his eyes and thanked his mother. "you're wlecome. now, your party is in about an hour so head down to the ball room whenever you're ready. guests are already arriving." with that, she pecked his cheek and walked out of the room.

ashton isn't ready for this-  _his_ party.

 

.::.::.::.::.

 

his party started 2 hours ago. he was still in his room.  _why?_  he didn't want to go down. sure, he had promised his mother he'd head down in an hour, but he honestly didn't want to even think about it. he hated parties, and the fact this one was for his birthday, no less. it pissed him off. but, a deal's a deal, and he couldn't upset his mum. so, he got off his bed, sighed and opened his door, heading down to the ball room.

he could hear the music blasting from the hallway. he snuck through the servants' quarters and arrived by the small entrance towards the back of the room. he heard the bass pounding, and saw all of the civilians from his kingdom partying. and boy, were there a  _lot_. the guests filled up most of the room, and he saw some still arriving. he looked around for his parents, trying to sneak over to where they were. he noticed they were over by the thrones where a servant was talking to them. he began to head over, only to be stopped by a bunch of girls. now, of course, his kingdom knew he was bisexual, and that he leaned more towards guys, but that didn't stop every girl from coming onto him.

"prince ashton! i love you!"

"how are you prince?"

"you looking fucking hot prince ash."

"fuck me!"

well, that last one was straight forward. he managed to get past them, eventually making it to his mother and father. they saw him and welcomed him, then motioned for him to sit in the middle throne. he nodded and headed over.  _this party is fucking crap._ he looked around for anyone he knew, noticing a boy with bright green hair. michael. he jumped up and ran over, ignoring the calls from his parents. he finally was behind michael, and tapped him on the shoulder. "michael!" he turned around and smiled.

"ashtray!" ashton gave him a stern look, michael laughing hysterically. "sorry, sorry. anyways, how are you enjoying your party?" ashton rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"it's crap. mum knows i hate parties, but i promised her if i attended this one, she won't throw anymore parties." michael shrugged and nodded.

"hey, it's only a few more hours, you can deal with it." ashton nodded and continued talking with michael about whatever. (mostly about what color michael would dye his hair next.) it was about an hour later when it started getting quiet, the main entrance to the ball room opening. michael looked at ashton and gave him a 'sorry' look. "ash, i have to go. the royal kingdoms visiting are coming in soon and i have to introduce them." ashton nodded and waved goodbye and his best friend adjusted his suit jacket and ran up the stairs to the huge entrance. he walked back to the thrones, to find his mum and dad already sitting down, waiting for him.

"ashton, it's nice to see you talking and enjoying yourself." yeah.  _enjoying_ myself. "the royalty are going to be called in now so please just stay quiet and clap whenever they walk in, and whenever they come over, shake their hands." ashton nodded and focused his attention on the entrance. he wondered who would head through the doors..

 

.::.::.::.::.

 

 "now entering, the kingdom of awdabae, aka the lovatos." ashton sighed. this was probably the hundredth royal family that's entered (it was the 5th.) he was starting to get  _extremely_ bored. he honestly just wanted his party to end, because at this point, he was about to get up and leave.

"following, the kingdom of doilyland, aka the kardashians." ashton noticed three girls walking down, all whom he judged as bitchy. another two followed behind, but he assumed they were much nicer than the first three. after that, he went back to slouching in his throne, his mother turning and giving him a stern look.

"ashton, i know this is boring but please, just try and be polite." he nodded and sat up, yawning.

"now entering the kingdom of tisbooty aka the hudgens." the entire crowd clapped.  _kill me._

"the kingdom of mendaharhar aka the lloyds." more clapping.  _fuck my life_.

"the kingdom of canoe aka the riveras." clippity clap.  _save. me. please._ _  
_

"the kingdom of londe aka the hemmings." _clap- wait._ there was no clapping from the audience, just gasps and whispers. he looked up and saw the king and queen walking down the staircase. the hell were the guests whispering about? that's when he noticed who was at the top of the staircase. a princess. no wait, a  _prince_. in a  _dress._ he had gorgeous blonde hair styled in a quiff, with a [tiara atop his head](http://38.media.tumblr.com/6c5ef50805415bd93ce1ebf0df277de3/tumblr_n8mk4neYuN1ri2ubfo1_400.jpg). and he was wearing this [fucking gorgeous dress](http://www.morilee.com/images/Picture/2674/bg_bridals_dresses_bridal_2674_0.jpg.jpg.jpg.jpg.jpg) that was strapless and had sequins on the front, then flowed out. this boy was  _beautiful_.

he watched as the boy picked up the front of his dress and make his way down the stairs, noticing many girls giving him death glares, and even a few boys. he immediately hated these people. he looked back to find the boy, but instead found another royal family entering. he cursed under his breath and vowed to himself. **he would find that boy.**

 

 

.::.::.::.::.

 

"luke! over here luke." luke looked up and saw his mother and father in line to greet the irwins. he walked over carefully, trying not to trip over his dress. he loved alyson so much. (he may or may not have tackled her to the ground with a bone-crushing hug.) he arrived next to his parents and smiled at them, waiting in line with them. he stood on his tip-toes, trying to see what the irwin's son looked like. he sighed and went back down when he realized he was still a little too short. he instead looked around the room, only to notice quite a few girls and even guys staring at him. he immediately felt self-conscious, and turned back around, his face going a deep shade of red.

at that moment, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, and saw what he assumed was a princess. he smiled weakly at her, only receiving a dirty glare back. his face dropped and he looked away.

"why are you dressed like that?" luke screwed his face in confusion.

"dressed like what? this is what i usually wear.." he got a scoff from the girl and bit his lip. she was being extremely rude to him, when he had done nothing.

"you're dressed like a girl, and you're obviously not. what the hell are you? a tranny?" she laughed and smirked at luke. he immediately felt tears brimming his eyes and looked away, covering his chest self-consciously. before he could respond, he saw the girl being dragged away by some security, realizing she wasn't even a member of royalty. "let me go! let me fucking call out that weirdo!" luke looked away and turned back around to stand behind his parents. he then heard their name being called, and followed his parents to the front thrones. he really hoped they weren't as rude as that girl.

when they reached the thrones, his parents greeted and shook hands with the king and queen. luke followed behind and shook their hands as well. he then reached the third person and was lost for words. it was the prince. he was absolutely handsome, with a black tux on and a red rose tucked into his breast pocket, along with his hair styled so that it was a bundle of half-messy curls. he noticed the prince waiting for his hand to be shaken, and reached his hand out. he felt so cliche but he really did feel sparks go through his body from that one touch.

"hello prince of londe." luke gulped and smiled, turning a deep shade of red.

"h-hi prince of francs." luke saw the prince smiling back, and bit his lip. he was so fucking nervous and he felt like a teenage girl. (well, he kinda was.. in a way.)

"please, call me ashton. and what can i call you, beautiful?" luke lost his breath and smiled widely. the prin- ashton just called him beautiful. before he responded, he remembered what perrie had told him to say if he met someone.

luke smiled back confidently and replied, "my name's luke, but you can call me anytime." he winked at ashton and earned a bark of laughter. ashton was about to respond when he noticed another royal family coming to greet them. he frowned and watched as luke began to walk away with a sad expression on his face.

" wait, luke!" he saw the boy turn back. ashton walked over quickly and took luke's hand. "after i greet everyone, may i have the pleasure of dancing with you?" luke looked down at their hands and nodded, becoming extremely giddy.

"y-yes! i'll, i'll be over by the drinks." ashton nodded and pressed a quick kiss the blonde's cheek before returning to his throne.

luke touched his cheek and squealed. he wanted ashton.  _bad._

 


	5. the fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't written in like 5 days so i apologize for the shit job in this. also, i guess this is more of a filler, but shit happens. enjoy.

to say that luke was in love was an understatement. he was head over heels for ashton. even though they had barely made any conversation, luke somehow felt a strong connection between them. and well, he just  _had_ to share it. _  
_

he was with some other princesses that he had seen at other parties, all of them talking about who'd they hooked up with, when they plan on getting married, what they wanna look for in a guy, etc. however, luke was phasing in and out of the conversation, rather paying more attention to the handsome prince who was at his throne, still greeting the royals.

"luke? luke!" he snapped out of his daze and noticed his friend, princess sarah, staring at him in confusion. "luke, we've been asking you the same question for the past 5 minutes. what the hell are you staring at?" he felt his face flush red, and then heard some other princesses snickering.

"wow, and i thought your face couldn't get any redder than last time. you're like a fucking tomato." princess emily laughed. she pinched luke's cheek and made kissy noises.

"oh, leave him alone emily!" sarah slapped emily's hand, causing her to shriek and back away. "anyways, you're obviously in love. who's the lucky guy?" luke bit his lip and smiled. he motioned for his friends to look towards the throne. they furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"you like the throne?" emily stared at luke in horror. (she was a bit of a blonde.) luke rolled his eyes and shook his head. he pointed towards ashton and smiled.

"oh my god. you like the prince? ashton irwin?" he nodded, feeling his face become even redder, if that was possible. sarah and emily looked at each other and shook their heads. "no luke. just no. you can't like the prince!" luke looked at them and cocked his head.

"why not? when i went up to say hi, i felt sparks when he touched my hand. he even kissed my cheek and asked me to dance." the two princesses gave luke a sympathetic look and sarah reached her arm to luke, resting it on his shoulder.

"luke, he does that to every prince or princess he finds attractive." he shook his head, not wanting to believe what sarah had said. "lukeypoo i know you don't wanna believe me,"  _that was an understatement_ , "but trust me. look!" sarah turned luke around forcefully, causing him to almost trip over his dress. he looked to where ashton was and saw him kissing a princess' hand, following it up with what looked like a bone-crushing hug. he then turned back around and sighed.

"sarah, i know you're trying to protect me from whatever he's doing, but he probably just knows them from somewhere." the princess rolled her eyes and sighed.

"fine, but when your heart gets crushed by him, don't come running to me for help." he nodded and watched as sarah and emily waved good-bye before walking off to find their mothers and fathers. luke was left there by the drinks, grabbing a cup and pouring some fruit punch into it. he sighed as he looked up to the thrones again, finding ashton hugging yet another girl, and kissing her on the cheek. maybe sarah was right. maybe ashton didn't love luke at all and he flirted with everyone. however, his thoughts were thrown away when he noticed ashton rolling his eyes at the same princess he had just hugged and kissed. he smiled, thinking that maybe sarah was wrong. he stuck with that, and waited for ashton to come and ask him to dance.

 

.::.::.::.::.

 

it had been an hour. an hour since ashton had promised he'd come and dance with luke. it wasn't his fault though, the prince was  _still_ greeting people, only now it was the guests from his own kingdom. the blonde boy sighed and decided to come back to this area later, when the prince wasn't as busy. he walked off to find his mother and father, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. there stood a fairly tall boy, with bright green hair and ear piercings in a tux. (luke thought he looked quite good, but knew that this wasn't how a royal dressed.) "are you luke?" the green-haired boy asked, while the blonde nodded and felt a little uncomfortable at the fact he knew his name. "mate, don't be scared, i'm ashton's servant and best friend, name's michael." the blonde felt himself relax, but was still worried that ashton had sent his servant to find luke. "ashton wanted me to take you to the banquet hall, where only the exquisite royals are eating.. which is where your parents are." he nodded and watched as michael began to walk through the crowd. luke immediately followed, trying not to trip over the people mingling.

he finally caught up with michael and was led to a gold guilded door. he opened it, leading luke into the banquet hall. there were about 20 or more tables, all of which had royalty sitting at them, mingling with other families. michael pointed to where luke's family was and then left, accidentally slamming the door. all eyes were on luke now. he slowly walked over to his parents, picking up his dress so he wouldn't dirty it. there were whispers that made luke extremely uncomfortable. he didn't like the fact that everyone was talking about him, and only him.

he was almost to his table, his parents in clear view. he smiled, waving at them, when  _it happened._   _crash!_  he fell. he tripped over someone and his dress made him tumble to the floor. he tried sitting up, but all he heard were laughs and snickering. no one came to help him, only his parents. they bent down, checking if their baby was okay. but he wasn't. all the royals were laughing. not at a joke. not at some ridiculous food product. no. they were laughing at  _him._ he felt tears forming in his eyes, and heard his parents saying, "luke, we'll go home, c'mon." he nodded and was about to be helped up when suddenly there was a complete silence. he saw his parents no longer reaching down, but standing up straight and looking behind luke. in fact, everyone in the hall was now turned around. luke struggled, but turned around as well, and  _oh my fucking god._  prince ashton was running over to him.  _no no no, fuck, this can't be happening._  he tried to pick himself up, only to fall down again. he was in too much pain. _  
_

"luke? do you need a hand?" it was ashton. asking luke if he needed help. his entire face went red and he smiled weakly. the prince bent down and frowned. "hey, hey luke don't cry, okay? i'll help you up and you can come sit with me." he couldn't believe his ears. the fucking prince was telling  _him,_ the stupid prince who had just fallen, to sit at his table. he has to be dreaming. ashton grabbed luke's hand and wrapped his other arm around luke's waist, pulling him up. luke winced in pain, knowing he had hurt something in his leg. ashton took notice and bit his lip. suddenly, luke felt himself being lifted up. ashton was now carrying him bridal style, all the way to the irwin's table. _  
_

luke knew every single princess in the room now hated him. he knew most of the royal families hated him. but he didn't care. ashton was helping him, and he wasn't laughing or judging him like the others did. sarah was so wrong. ashton was a prince. a very sweet, caring, beautiful prince.


	6. the bachelor

it'd been 5 minutes since ashton had carried luke to the irwin's table. luke being nervous was an understatement. every single person at the table- no- every single person in the  _room_ was staring at luke. he felt like he was going to puke from all of it. he noticed everyone at the table looking at him, especially the queen. he gulped and looked away, fidgeting and playing with his nails (which perrie was so kind as to paint them a pretty pink.) he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and looked seeing it was ashton. the curly-headed boy was smiling fondly at him, motioning to look at his mother, the queen. luke looked over and noticed her staring at him. he blushed and smiled at her, not wanting to make her think he was an idiot.

"so, luke. prince luke." she smiled at him. "how are you feeling?" he bit his lip and noticed the rest of the table was waiting for an answer.

"u-uhm, well," he patted down the front of his dress and began to fidget, "m-my foot's killing m-me.. i, uhm, may have broken something.." he expected the table to make snarky and rude comments or just ignore him, but instead he received quite a lot of sympathetic looks. he blushed and bit his lip.

"oh hun. we'll get you some ice." luke was about to respond, when queen irwin called over a servant. she asked for a bag of ice, and a minute later, luke's leg was being lifted onto an extra chair. with his ankle being checked and iced. he smiled and thanked every single servant, then turned back to the queen.

"thank you so much, queen irwin. i'm ever so grateful." she simply smiled and nodded, then turned to her husband.

"oh-uh, so, luke," the king began, "how, uh, alright honestly, i'm just curious. why the hell do you wear dresses?" luke widned his eyes, as did the rest of the table, even a few people near them. the queen slapped the king's arm and shook her head. he noticed ashton covering his face, most likely out of embarassment. the blonde gulped and tried to put on his best smile.

"well, king irwin, i wear dresses because.. well, they feel more natural and comfortable for me. i guess jeans and shirts just don't really go well with me. i just feel like i'm actually myself when i wear dresses." luke ended with a bright, genuine smile, causing the entire table to smile back and begin to make comments like, "wonderful explanation!" or "how adorable!"  he turned his head and saw ashton smiling at him, patting his leg. luke turned a deep red and smiled at the floor.

"well, alright prince hemmings." the king then turned to the queen. "honey, why don't we go announce what we were supposed to." the queen nodded and they both stood up, walking over to where there was an open area, most likely a makeshift stage. luke turned to ashton giving a questioning look.

ashton raised his hands in defense. "i have no idea what they're announcing so don't ask me." luke nodded and looked at his ankle, trying to fix the icepack and bandages. "hey, luke?" he turned and faced ashton. "i-i'm really sorry about my dad.. i din't think he'd do something like that." luke shrugged and sighed. "i mean it luke. he had no right to do that. although, you did tell it like it is to him! but in all honesty, i think you're beautiful in dresses, no. you're beautiful, period." ashton reached for luke's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. luke felt like he was on fire, and blushed.

"thank you ashton, that means a lot to me." ashton nodded and didn't let go of luke's hand. (not that luke was complaining.)

they kept on making small talk- consisting of mostly dresses, michael and calum and how they would be great friends, and the slutty princess a few tables over who kept on fixing her bra when no one (except luke and ashton) were looking- until horns were being blown, signaling the king and queen were about to make the announcement. the entire room stood up, ashton helping luke to stand. (and luke totally didn't giggle when ashton put his arm around luke's waist.)

the king smiled and waved as everyone clapped for him, when he went up to the podium.

"friends, family, royals, everyone and anyone, i thank you all for being here for my son's birthday, and i'm sure he appreciates you all arriving here as well." they all clapped and turned to ashton, while he waved and thanked everyone. and sure, a few princesses noticed ashton's arm around luke and gave the blonde dirty looks, but luke couldn't give less of a crap at this point.

"anyways, i'm here to make an important, important announcement." the room filled with whispers and excitement. "as you all may know, my son is of appropriate age and has finally hit the 20s mark. now, i myself am getting old, and may not have much longer as a king." ashton was starting to get tense. he didn't like where this was going.

"so, as you all know, in order to be a proper king, one must have a companion to head to the throne with."  _no, no dad no._ "so today i announce, that as of ashton's 20th birthday, on this july 7th, i hereby put into the action, the search of a princess or a wife!" the room went absolutely nuts. people were clapping, screaming, even girls were beginning to fight with one another. but no, ashton and luke were frozen. they looked at each other and were lost for words.

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!" the room went silent and all turned to the king, whose face was stern. "before i begin the search, let me just lay down a few rules." there was groaning, but was immediately silenced. "there are only 3 rules to be eligible to marry my son." a servant handed him a paper and he cleared his throat.

"number 1; you  _must_ be a member of royalty, and must have been a part of a royal family for at least 2 years." luke smiled, knowing he had been for his 17 years of life. he heard a few girls groaning and smiled.

"number 2; you  _must_ be over the age of 18, or have your 18th birthday coming up before the marriage." luke's smile got brighter, his 18th was in 2 weeks! again, he heard a bunch of girls groaning, and cheered. (mentally of course.) _  
_

"and finally, number 3; anyone who wishes to marry my son, will be able to spend at least one week with him. once every single candidate has spent the week, he and i will choose whom he'll marry." luke gulped. what if some princesses got to be with him for a week and he chose them? wait, what was he saying. ashton  _could_ choose anyone. ashton was single, he was only helping luke stand and get healthy. _  
_

"now, if anyone wishes to marry my son, and is eligible, please step forward." luke noticed only about 3 girls go up, meaning most were either underage, or were just elected as royals. the 3 girls were standing up front, smiling widely. the king faced the crowd. "anyone else? last call!" luke gulped and noticed ashton staring at him. he moved ashton's arm off his waist and began to limp forward. he kept on going, knowing the entire room was staring, he even heard whispers and such. he finally got to the front and stood next to the girls. they all gave him a dirty look, which he ignored.

"alright then! so, these 4 candidates have chosen to marry my son. if the royals of these 4 would please come up and speak to me, that'd be a big help. so, please give them a round of applause and let's begin dinner!" the crowd cheered and clapped, then sat down as the food was brought out. ashton ran over and was about to speak to luke, when his mother shook her head and moved him over to where the parents were all gathered and talking. luke waved subtly and ashton smiled before turning back to his parents.

luke turned, about to head to eat when the girls stopped him. "e-excuse me, i have to go e-eat." the girls laughed and one even pushed luke back a little, making him stumble and  _almost_ fall backwards. "hey! what's your problem?"

one of the girls, a brunette with poorly done highlights, shook her head. "what's our problem? what's yours? you shouldn't even be up here you freak!"

the second, a blonde who had a bit too much makeup on, agreed. "yeah, and what's with your dress? you act like you're at a wedding, which by the way, won't ever happen!"

luke shook his head. if this was what they acted and looked like, he  _knew_ ashton wouldn't ever pick them. however, his mind changed itself when he saw the 3rd girl. she was all natural, only a bit of eyeliner and blush, with curly black hair. _  
_

she pushed the other two girls out of the way and scolded them. "hey! he did nothing to you two. and i don't know why you're calling him a freak when you," she pointed at the first girl, "have horrible poorly done hair like some dog, and you," she snapped at the blonde, "wear too much makeup. are you trying to cover up your flaws? cause it only makes you look worse honey!" the two stood there shocked, then walked away to their tables. the black-haired girl turned to luke, and smiled at him. "i'm so sorry about those two, they're some girls from the kingdom near mine, and they're always like that."

luke shrugged. "nah, it's okay, i'm used to it. i'm luke by the way, and thanks for helping me." she nodded and smiled.

"well, hiya luke! i'm talia." he smiled and thanked her again, before he was being called over to where the parents were. he limped over and smiled.

"well luke, looks like you'll be the 3rd person to spend a week with prince irwin!" luke nodded and smiled, noticing ashton's face perk up. the blonde thanked the king and queen and walked back to his own table with his parents helping him.

he was so excited, even though he'd have to compete with four other girls, 2 of whom were bitchy, and one extremely nice and caring girl. he was nervous that ashton wouldn't pick him, but held his head high.

however, he had one question on his mind. what kind of kingdom does a contest like this?


	7. waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to be short because i'm going to write more and more either this weekend or next week (: so don't be mad or sad please! enjoy x

it'd been a week since the shit that went down at ashton's birthday ball. luke was still in shock that the handsome prince had even  _acknowledged_ him. he wasn't anything special, unless you take in the fact everyone stared at him when he walked in his usual formal attire (a dress), and when he slipped and fucking fell and had all those princesses laughing. but what did luke care? he felt a connection when ashton and him met, and he was going to be over at ashton's kingdom  _with_ ashton for a week. a fucking  **week**.

what would luke wear? what would he do? wear? say? wear? his thoughts were broken when he heard someone calling his name. he stepped out of his bedroom and looked down the hallway, noticing calum at the other end. "luke! luke, your mum has a surprise for you downstairs!" the blonde nodded and smiled, rushing back inside his room to change. (because.. well, who knows it might be ashton...)

he went into his closet and decided to go casual today. he grabbed a [floral print chiffon dress ](http://www.forever21.com/images/cat_mouseover_199/00122618-02.jpg) and his [light pink suede heels](http://www.forever21.com/images/cat_mouseover_199/00106462-04.jpg). he slipped them on, not bothering to do his hair. he was too lazy and wanted to have his old mini fringe back, swept to the side of course. he walked carefully, trying not to trip (again) in his heels. the blonde-haired prince had made it to the staircase when he heard talking coming from downstairs. he headed down slowly and quietly, trying to listen to the conversation.

"well, our prince lukey has been given the chance to spend a week with the one and only, prince irwin!"  _his mum's voice_.

"yes, and if prince irwin so chooses, he'll have luke set to marry him."  _his father's voice._

"that's absolutely wonderful, considering i hope to get married soon as well!"  _wait.. is that.._

luke walked a bit faster and peeked over the edge of the railing, seeing one of his best friends, standing there with him mum and dad. (along with another boy but he didn't notice him. he was only focused on louis.)

"louis!" all heads turned towards the staircase where they saw the tall blonde running towards them. the blond reached louis and threw his arms around him, giving him a welcoming hug. he felt the smaller brunette hug back, laughing with joy.

"nice to see you too lucas. how are you?" the brunette beamed and waited for luke to answer.

"i'm great, amazing even. what are you doing here? i thought you had gone off on vacation for a few weeks." louis shook his head and motioned towards the boy next to him. luke turned his head and finally noticed the tall, curly-headed lad next to louis. curly waved at luke and smiled. luke turned back to louis, waiting for an explanation. "luke, this is harry. he's a baker in my father's kingdom and well, he brought us cinnamon buns one day and, next thing you know, i wanted  _his_ buns." louis earned a smack from luke's mum, and a snort from luke.

"oh, so he's the guy you're going to marry?" louis nodded, and luke observed harry. he was quite tall, almost as tall as luke, and had curly brown hair. he had on a regular black t-shirt, along with some black skinny jeans. it was quite obvious he wasn't a royal, but luke somehow trusted him. and hell, if louis was happy, luke was happy. (louis was the one who had convinced luke to dress how he wanted and to come out in the first place.)

"well, louis he seems nice. so i approve!" harry barked out a laugh and louis nodded. the hemmings and the tomlinson-styles gang all continued talking, making small conversation about anything and everything. it wasn't until a servant called king hemmings over that they all stopped talking. the king picked up the phone the servant was holding, and answered it. _  
_

"hello?"  _the king was smiling._

"yes, he is speaking."  _smiling._

"oh, uhm [clears throat], hello.  _smile fading_.

"why, yes he is but-"  _smile gone._

"i-i suppose we can have that arranged. yes, yes, you can talk to perrie about it. alright, goodbye."  _frowning._

luke had never seen his father so distraught. he watched as his father sat back down, fumbling with his fingers. his mother patted her husband's back. "darling, is there something wrong?"

luke saw his father look up then look straight at him. he felt his eyes widen, and he noticed louis and harry both holding each other, anxious of what the king would say.

"i-i don't know how to.." luke gulped. he really didn't want to hear what was causing his father such stress.

"honey, just spit it out, it can't be that bad!" his mother was becoming impatient now. finally, his father sighed and looked at luke with sad eyes.

"luke," and luke heard the words he thought he'd never hear.

"ashton has chosen his bride already."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger !!!! no but you'll see what happens next chapter okay.


	8. wrong bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is in ashton's pov and i've never written in 1st person before so bare with me.  
>  ****WARNING****  
>  there's a section in this chapter where it talks about ashton almost being raped. if you feel uncomfortable, please skip over it. i promise it won't affect your reading experience. thank you.

**[Ashton's POV]**

 

_1 Week Before the Call to Luke_

 

"ashton, honey, please come down here!" i heard my mother shout through the intercom system installed into my bedroom. i got off my bed and threw on some clothes, considering i usually rested naked. i put on a black tee-shirt as well as some black skinny jeans. (i knew my mother wouldn't approve, but hey, it's not like anyone official or of importance would be downstairs.)

i headed out the door and down to the large common room where i knew my parents would be. as soon as i walked in, opening the door slowly, i felt someone wrap their arms around me. i was taken aback and pushed them off of me, only to receive a giggle back. he looked down at who had hugged him and widened his eyes. it was one of the girls who had been chosen to spend a week with him. she had poorly done hair, her highlights completely off and fading. she was wearing an [ _extremely_ unattractive dress](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/31OltNZLuXL._SL246_SX190_CR0,0,190,246_.jpg) and black pumps. [A/N: please, if anyone thinks this dress is pretty, don't hate me okay. i personally think it's an okay dress, but because it's ashton, he doesn't like the dress. so dont hate me! i apologize!]

i smiled weakly at her, before fast-walking over to my parents, and whom i assumed were the parents of the girl. they were all waving at me and i waved back, before excusing myself and pulling my mum off to the side.

"mum? who is that girl?" she just simply smiled back at me.

"that's princess mikayla. she's a very sweet girl, and she just turned 18 a couple weeks ago!" i looked over to where mikayla was standing with her parents, and saw her adjusting the top of her dress, trying to push her boobs up. for fucks sake.

my mum dragged me over towards princess mikayla and her parents, before adjusting me so that i was right next to mikayla. i rolled my eyes as she began leaning forwards towards me.

"ashton!" i snapped my head and noticed my father looking at the two of us. "why don't you take princess mikayla and lead her upstairs to your 'entertainment room'." he winked and began walking away, talking with the mikayla's father, also a king. i sighed and turned towards mikayla who had already started walking.

"c'mon ashypoo!" i sighed and followed her, catching up to her as we walked up the staircase. she reached her arm out and linked it with mine. i tried pulling away but,  _damn_ , she has a good grip! when we reached the top of the staircase she smirked at me, and i felt extremely uncomfortable. ijust kept walking, dragging her along to the room.

as soon as we reached the room, i unlocked the door and she pushed me inside. i fell and tried standing up, but was dragged over to the green couch i had in the corner of the entertainment room. i gasped as she slammed the door, and walked over to me, smirking.

 

_*******(mentions of rape coming up. please skip over it if you feel uncomfortable reading) ******* _

 

"so, prince ashy," she kept walking over, "we both know that you want me as much as i want you." she straddled me and leaned in. i felt extremely uncomfortable and kept my hands as far away from her as i could. "so, how about we do something about it?" without warning, she slammed her lips onto mine and began kissing me full-force. i, however, didn't kiss back. i finally tried to push her off, only to have her moan. why the hell was she getting arous-  _oh._ that's her boob i'm pushing.

"ooh, prince ashy. how kinky." she winked and went back to kiss me, however i got a grip on her and pushed her off of me. i bolted for the door, unlocking it. mikayla caught up though, and pulled me back. she slammed me against the door and began to kiss me again. i felt her hand on my jeans and i immediately knew what she was about to do. i pushed her off again and turned around and opened the door. before she could grab me again, i screamed the only thing i knew would get someone's attention.

" _RAPE! PLEASE SHE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!"_

 i felt mikayla grab me again and finally manage to pull my pants down. she smirked and stuck her hand down my boxers. it felt wrong but i moaned at the sensation of the warm touch to my dick. mikayla then removed her hand before gasping. i turned around and saw my mother and father, as well as mikayla's parents standing there, wide-eyed and faces red.

 

_******* (mentions of rape over! you may now continue reading (: ) ******* _

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

my parents had called the royal guard services and had arrested mikayla. her mother and father had even banned her from ever leaving their kingdom. they left, while mikayla was still muttering something about, "i would've done it."

as soon as they had left, my parents walked to their private meeting room without saying a word to me. i followed them inside and peeked through the door, where they were sitting behind a desk with a pen and paper out.

"i can't believe she even did that! and i trusted her!" my father stood up abruptly, walking around in anger. my mother walked over to him and rubbed his back.

"dear, we have 3 other candidates for ashton. why not that lovely boy?" my happiness peaked when i heard the mentioning luke. he was so beautiful and the way he was extremely bold and proud about being who he really is, made him even  _more_ attractive.

"yes, but why don't we choose from the girls? that luke boy.. he's just.. odd." my eyes widened at what my father had said, but i kept listening.

"what do you mean honey? i personally think that luke's a wonderful boy, perfect for ashton!"

"yes but he's not normal! i don't mind ashton being gay, or luke being gay for that matter! it's the fact that luke doesn't realize he's a boy. a male! he dresses up like a freak and doesn't even realize that what he's doing isn't normal! it's **sickening**!" my heart fell at what my father, a noble king, had said about  _my_ luke. i felt tears brimming in my eyes at the thoughts of what my father was going to do.

i saw him walk back over to his chair and grab his pen. "i've chosen who's going to be ashton's bride already. that sweet girl who was talking to the freak. it's decided and no one's changing my mind."

"but daarling-"

" _No_. my decision is final. i'll send luke and the other girl's family a call telling them a bride has been chosen already."

my thoughts were all over the place. i felt tears finally spilling over and rushing down my cheeks. i wiped them away but let out a sob. i heard footsteps coming near the door and ran off to my room.

he can't do that. he can't take away the person i love.

 

_he can't take away my luke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the mentions of rape scene. i just happened to let it flow out and that's what happened. i apologize. 
> 
> but i hope you enjoyed the chapter, and ill update more frequently i promise! (:


	9. escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, if you haven't noticed, i disappeared for a month. my grades were dropping and i wanted them to get back up, plus the fact i had writers block for so long.
> 
> well both are up and fine so i'm back! i'll try to update more, especially since thanksgiving break is this week. so stay tuned for more! (:

it wasn't long after ashton's father had chosen his (ashton's) bride, that ashton had had enough. he was already fed up at the choices his father were making for him, but the last straw happened to be at the dinner table.

 

_**x-x-x-x** _

 

"and i also heard the duke of wellington was sleeping with the princess of frezno!" his mother's eyes widened at the gossip mallory (the head waitress) had been spreading. ashton would've laughed, but tonight he needed to be serious. he  _had_ to change his father's mind about the wedding. maybe he could say his bride-to-be got sick? or possibly injured? or died?

no,  _too far._

he looked across the table to his father, where he was reading something in his notebook, rather than eat his cooked turkey. ashton decided this was a good time to ask. he cleared his throat, causing his parents, mallory, and a few waitresses to look at him. he felt the pressure increase twenty times more. however, he took a deep breath and looked straight at his father.

"father, i would like to ask for permission to be married." his father just kept staring at ashton. then he laughed, causing everyone else to laugh.

"my boy, why do you think you're being given a bride? you're  _going_ to get married!" his father's loud booming laugh filled up the room, causing the curly-headed lad to clench his fists.

"what i meant was, i want permission to marry luke."  _silence_. his father had stopped laughing, and was now eyeing down ashton. his mother chose to go back to eating, while mallory and the waitresses scuttled back to the kitchen. he immediately turned a deep shade of red, out of embarassment, but also out of fear.

"luke?  _luke?_ are you fucking kidding me ashton?"  _here we go.._ "i've chosen you possibly the most perfect bride out there, and you're asking to marry the gender-confused freak? we've discussed this so many times, and every single time i say no. i'm not just going to change my mind, because you're confused about who you love!" and that's when ashton snapped.

" **confused?** are you fucking kidding me dad? i'm not fucking confused about anything! i haven't been confused since i was little. i know i'm gay, we all do. but i also know that i fucking love luke, with all my heart, and i plan to marry the 'gender-confused freak', as you would call him." his noticed his mother giving him a look of proudness out of the corner of his eye. however, his father's face was a mix of pure anger and disappointment. he stood up from his chair and squinted his eyes at ashton.

"ashton, if you so much as marry that fucking.. boy, i'll have you banished from ever, and i mean,  _ever,_ entering this kingdom again!" it was as if the world had stopped. his mother dropped her fork, he noticed mallory and a few other servants paused from bringing over more food, and he heard nothing but silence coming from the kitchen. he felt like he was about to pass out, the pressure and the fact everyone was staring at him was making him uncomfortable, he was about to sit down.. but didn't.

instead, he stood up, and began to walk out the door to his room.

"ashton fletcher irwin! get back here or else i'll make  _sure_ you live in a hellhole for the rest of your life!"

ashton simply turned around and faced everyone, and made eye contact with his father, or who he thought  _was_ his father.

"i'm already living in one." and with that, he walked out.

 

_**x-x-x-x** _

 

"i don't understand, michael.. my father's been so accepting all these years, and now, he's judging luke for being who he is!" the now red-hair fellow (he somehow dyed his hair while no one was looking it seems), turned around to face ashton after grabbing a few controllers for some games. he handed one to ashton before speaking.

"ash i know your dad has been accepting, and i'm sure he doesn't have a problem with luke being gay, since you're gay as well, but maybe he's just thinking about the safety of the kingdom-"

"safety? are you hoking? he'd rather have a million people attack our kingdom, than me marry luke. i just.." ashton rubbed his head and sighed. "i love him mikey, luke is honestly the only person i want to marry. and i, i know i've never even properly gone on a date wit him, but i know he's the one." michael nodded and then smirked.

"so?" ashton quirked his eyebrows at michael.

"so, what?"

"so, go out on a date with him?"

"and how in the hell am i supposed to do that when my father won't let me?"

"no, no, no. he said you can't  _marry_ luke. he never said anything about dating.." ashton's eyes widened. he attacked his best friend (and servant) in a massive bear hug.

"michael you hair-dyeing-freak genius!" michael pushed him off and shook his head.

"fuck you, i just gave you the best idea, and you call me a freak." ashton rolled his eyes and ran to his closet. he grabbed an old suitcase and began packing shirts, pants, and other necessities. michael walked over and stopped him. "woah- i said go on a date, not move in with him." ashton sighed.

"mikey, i have to leave."

"w-what?"

"i can't just go on a date with luke with my father watching me now. i have to leave and go to luke's kingdom, possibly even stay there until my father realizes that luke should be the one i marry." his best friend nodded and helped ashton finish packing everything he would need. they then checked the time, noting it was around 11 o'clock at night. the perfect time to evade his parents.

michael and ashton had devised a plan, but not before saying goodbye to each other. of course, they had phones, but it wasn't the same as seeing your best friend everyday. they each gave each other bone-crushing hugs, and muttering goodbyes, trying not to shed a tear.

michael had went downstairs to the foyer, seeing the king and queen there. he distracted them by saying he had needed some papers signed, before giving ashton a signal and leading the royals away. ashton ran down the stairs and unlocked the back door slowly, before closing it tight. he ran to the private stables, petting his horse.

"hey, autumn, how've ya been? haven't ridden you in a long time.." ashton remembered the memories of first getting autumn, his chestnut-colored horse, at 11, and learning to ride her until he was 18, when he decided to give her a rest. "autumn, i know you're a bit worn, but we need to get somewhere far, okay? can you do that, girl?" autumn neighed and ashton smiled. he threw on a saddle, and strapped on his suitcase, before hopping onto autumn.

he slowly rode her out of the stables and to the castle gate, which had a small opening next to it. he turned back to the castle, seeing most of the lights going out. he frowned and sighed, realizing what he was leaving behind. but it was worth it.

"goodbye mom, dad, mikey. maybe one day you'll realize that everyone is who they are dad. maybe one day, you'll realize that i love who i love."

and with that, he rode off to the kingdom where his luke was.


	10. surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for not updating as much! i've been busy with school and drama and it's all overwhelming. i apologize profusely!

"luke! luke wake up darling!" the blonde sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes,  adjusting to the light being poured into his room. he kicked his legs out from under the covers and stretched, feeling his back crack (he'd _have_ to see a doctor about that). the adorable pink bunny slippers at the side of his bed were filled with luke's massive feet as he walked to the bathroom. as he was doing his daily bathroom routine, his mother walked into his room.

"luke? lukey my dear, where are you?" luke coughed, trying to let his mother know he was in the bathroom. "luke, when you're done getting ready you _must_ come downstairs. it's important!" and with that, she turned and left his room. luke wondered what could be so important that he _has_ to go down right after. however, the blonde boy just shrugged and continued to get ready.

he walked over to his massive closet and looked around at his outfit options. he pulled a few dresses out, as well as some skirts and blouses, but they all ended up on one pile on the floor. why the hell did he think having so many items of clothing was a good idea? he shook his thoughts away and began to  _try_ and find a nice outfit. after going through over half of his closet, luke decided on a [half-sleeved lace pink dress](http://img.sheinside.com/images/sheinside.com/201311/1384241126299261489.jpg) with a pair of nude-colored flats. he looked at his table of makeup and decided to add a touch of mascara and lipstick. the blonde posed in the mirror, letting out a high-pitched giggle, before walking out of his room and down the stairs.

as he reached the bottom step, he noticed his horse jockey standing by the front door. he hadn't ridden his horse in a while, so why was his jockey out of his home? he then heard someone calling his name, and he followed the voice trying to find where it was coming from. as he walked along, he noticed maids bringing fresh towels - guest towels - upstairs. surely if their was a guest someone would've alerted him, right? luke was snapped out of his thoughts when he collided into someone, causing him to tumble backwards.

"oh sweetheart!" he sat up and rubbed his head, only to be helped to his feet by his mother. "you need to watch where you're going," luke rolled his eyes, "but it\'s fine. you need to come with me into the living area  _now_!" luke nodded and let his mother drag him into the living area, where when he arrived, stopped short and lost his breath. there, standing with his father - talking with his father - was  _ashton_.

luke gasped and caused the two men to gain notice of his appearance. luke covered his mouth with his hands and felt tears brim his eyes. ashton smiled brightly and ran over to luke, grabbing onto his waist and holding him tightly. the younger boy felt tears flow, as well as ashton's warm hands rub his back, soothing him. he heard his mother chuckle and his father let out a sigh of content. the two held each other for what seemed like hours, until ashton pulled away and intertwined his fingers with luke's small ones.

"a-ashton.. h-how.." ashton cut him off and kissed him. the kiss was full of sparks and passion, and mostly, love. they continued until there was a cough heard behind them. luke's father gave them a stern look while his mother just smiled, pulling her husband out of the room. "we'll leave you two boys alone." she left with a wink.

ashton turned back to luke and smiled, leading him over to a couch in the room. they both sat down, luke cuddling into ashton's side. "a-ashton, please explain what's going on. aren't you supposed to be marrying a girl soon? or at least dating her? and how did you get here? was it a horse? cause my jockey was by the front door and-"

"luke will you shut up?" luke turned a beet red and closed his mouth. he tended to ramble sometimes. "i'm sorry lukey, i love you." ashton pressed a kiss to luke's cheek, causing the blonde to turn an even deeper shade of red. "now, i'll explain everything.. my father and i got into a fight about how i couldn't marry you for, uhm, reasons.. but anyways, i was basically forced out of my own kingdom, and so i left my kingdom and came to yours." ashton continued to explain everything and luke just watched with wide eyes. a prince, a fucking prince left his own kingdom for him? the "freak prince"? luke felt like he was going to faint.

as soon as ashton finished, luke tried to go over every detail again. once he did, he looked up at the curly-haired lad and gave him a small smile. "so, you left a kingdom that you're supposed to rule, just so you can be with me?" ashton nodded and held luke's hand in his own. luke smiled and hugged ashton tightly. "ashton you're the best prince ever." ashton smiled and held luke for as long as he could.

even though ashton had basically ran away from his own kingdom, somehow, luke knew everything would be alright.


	11. arrival

it had been a week since ashton had left and "moved" into luke's castle/kingdom. everything had been running smoothly, if not smoother, since ashton had arrived. for example, ashton had helped luke clean out a quarter of his closet, which luke donated to the poor.

_"'ashton! where's the dress with the daisies sewn onto it?" luke was currently throwing all his 'summer 2014' outfits out, and onto the floor in his bedroom. the pile - as  of right now - was about the size of a small boulder._

_"it's right next to the one with the red roses." luke found both and grabbed them. he carelessly threw them into the pile. "uh, luke," luke looked at his love, "don;t you think you should it least save_ some _dresses?" luke snorted and looked inside his closet only to widen his eyes. 3/4 of his closet was now empty.  
_

_"oh shit.. well, i'll just go shopping tomorrow!" ashton chuckled and kissed the blonde, putting the thrown-away clothes into bags for the poor._

ashton seemed to have this aura whenever he walked into a room. everyone could be in a terrible mood and ashton would brighten it (which is exactly what happened the day after).

_"mom i don't care! i am not going to give away my white heels to some prissy girl!" luke and his mom had been fighting for almost an hour now. a girl a few kingdoms over was soon becoming a princess, and queen hemmings decided it would be nice of luke to send a gift. however, luke refused to give anything to the 'rude and prissy' princess._

_"honey, you've never even met her! for all you know, she could be a sweetheart!" luke rolled his eyes, causing his mother to become angrier. "lucas robert hemmings, if you don't at least give a crappy skirt, i will not hesitate to take away your summer 2015 collection!" luke widened his eyes._

_"you wouldn't dare." his mother smirked._

_"try me." at this point, ashton walked into the room after hearing all the ruckus. luke looked up at ashton, his mom following his gaze. they both had red face full of anger until, somehow, ashton had gotten them to compromise._

_(let's just say, ashton 'found' an old summer 2014 dress from the 'give to the poor' bags.. and he totally didn't dig through a bag just to end the argument.)_

yeah, ashton was a huge help around the castle. he helped the servants cook, he assisted the queen in decorating, helped the king sort his paperwork, and best of all, comforted his lukey. of course, luke couldn't be happier. he had everything he wanted; supportive parents and kingdom, a closet full of new clothes, amazing friends and servants, and a loving, caring boyfriend.

 

*^*^*^*

 

"ha! beat you again ash!" luke and ashton were currently in their 6th game of fifa, a game which ashton apparently didn't do very well at. ashton threw his controller to the ground and sighed. _  
_

"you know i told you i hate fifa. this is fucking why." luke giggled and pecked ashton's cheek, reaching for ashton's controller. he took both his and ashton's and brought them to the xbox, turning it off and instead turning on his dvd player.

"well, what about a movie?" ashton nodded and walked over to where the blonde was currently squatting. he wrapped his arms around the younger boy, kissing his cheek, down to his neck. the blonde boy giggled and popped in a movie. he stood up and dragged ashton back to the couch. "ashton you're such a tease i hate you." the curly-haired lad winked and pulled luke closer. "by the way, we're watching the spongebob movie cause im too lazy to find something else."

the couple both smiled in content as the movie started, luke moving to sit in his boyfriend's lap. ashton felt him shift and wrapped his arms around luke's waist. they continued to watch the movie just sitting in this position.

for both of them, they felt safe. comforted. happy. like nothing in the world could ever bring the two down.

 

*^*^*^*

 

" **michael!** " the now silver-haired lad ran down the stairs, almost tripping over his own two feet. he ran to where the voice was coming from and saw king irwin standing in front of him, his face full of anger. michael swallowed deeply and fixed his shirt.

"y-yes sir?" the king stepped slowly towards michael, anger still deep in his eyes. he grabbed michael by the collar and narrowed his eyes.

" **where the hell is my son?** "


	12. missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello wow it's been 4 months since i posted and this is more of a filler chapter until i can actually write a proper one. i'm sorry i've been gone for so long!
> 
> \--
> 
> walk in closet: <http://cdn.freshome.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/Walk-in-closets.png>  
> luke's outfit: <http://www.polyvore.com/princess_luke/set?id=170236084>

luke had hoped to sleep in today. unfortunately, he didn't realize that today was the day his mother was inviting a few friends over for tea, and luke was apparently supposed to be there. however, since luke forgot, he decided to sleep later than he was supposed to.

one of his servants had ran in at about 5 in the morning, shaking the prince awake before running into the bathroom and setting up a bath filled with sparkles and flower scents. as soon as she had realized luke was up, she ran out of the room, mumbling something about food and towels. the blonde rolled his eyes at the way his servant had woken up, and rolled over, only to be stopped by another body, he then smiled remembering that ashton had fallen asleep next to him last night. he wrapped his arms around ashton's chest and hugged him, before kicking off the comforter and getting out of bed. he quickly looked back at the sleeping brunette, before grabbing his bath robe and walking into his bathroom.

he quickly stripped off his nightgown before stepping into the warm bath. he smiled and inhaled the scent of jasmine and lavender. he grabbed his sparkling body wash and quickly lathered up, before rinsing it all off. he then laid back, relaxing for a few minutes. his mind drifted off to ashton very quickly, but not about his eyes or how soft his hair was. he was worried about how his parents would react when they found out ashton had gone missing, if they hadn't found out already. he was worried that ashton's father would perhaps come to luke's kingdom and start a war to get his son back. or perhaps worse, if possible. however, his thoughts were quickly strewn about when he heard a knock at his bathroom door.

"babe? you in there?" the blonde smiled at ashton's sexy, yet adorable morning voice.

"yeah i'm in the tub. i'll be out in a few." he heard a sound of approval and footsteps walking away from the door. the blonde soon got out of the bath, unplugging the drain. he grabbed his favorite pink fluffy towel and dried his body, seeing the sparkles from the water shimmer on his pale skin. he grabbed his bath robe and slipped it on, before grabbing his toothbrush and facecloth. he finished up in the bathroom and walked out of the bathroom in his silky pale pink bath robe. as soon as he walked out, he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

"hi ashy." ashton smiled and kissed luke's neck, mumbling a hello back. "ashy let me get dressed, there's obviously something going on if i was woken up at 5 in the morning." ashton reluctantly let go of luke, but followed the blonde to his [walk-in closet](http://cdn.freshome.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/Walk-in-closets.png) anyways. luke quickly grabbed a skirt and top, before kicking ashton out of his closet so that he could change. the brunette simply rolled his eyes, but headed to the bathroom to wash up.

luke slipped on his outfit, before walking to his white vanity dresser and sitting down. he grabbed his makeup and tried to get everything perfect, despite rushing most of his movements. he grabbed his hairspray and fixed his hair into a quiff, before standing up and walking over to his shelves of shoes. he picked out his favorite doc martens and a pair of knee high socks. he slipped them on, walking over to the mirror one last time.

meanwhile, ashton had been waiting on the bed for a couple minutes now, considering he only had to wash up and throw on a t-shirt and jeans. he was currently texting michael, who'd mentioned to ashton that his father had began wondering where he was. ashton was about to reply when he heard the closet door open. he looked up and stared in awe at the blonde boy that walked out.

luke walked out in this [adorable, yet sexy outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/princess_luke/set?id=170236084), his makeup looking  _extremely_ amazing despite it being rushed. luke blushed as he noticed ashton staring. the brunette walked over and kissed the blonde's cheek. he then pulled luke closer and wrapped his arms around the boy's petite waist.

"luke, baby you look so cute." luke looked down and blushed, but was soon leaning back up to give ashton a quick peck on the lips. "i'm serious, you look absolutely adorable." luke mumbled a quick 'thank you' before walking over to his dresser. he grabbed a black hair bow off the top and went over to the standing mirror to put it on. he felt a pair of hands take the bow away from him before he could get there.

"hey! ashton give it back!" ashton shook his head and faced luke towards the mirror. luke pouted until he noticed ashton clipping it in his hair for him. luke blushed again and turned around, giving ashton a hug. "thanks ashy."

"no problem love. now get your cute arse downstairs before your mom sends another servant up to yell at you." luke chuckled and nodded, quickly kissing ashton before heading downstairs.

ashton smiled as he watched luke go, but then quickly remembered the text from michael. he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and felt his heart drop.

 

_**New Message from: Dad** _

_I know where you are Ashton. I'm coming to get you any way I can. Whether you like it or not._

 

Ashton pocketed his phone and sighed. "Fuck."


	13. goodbye

hi so this is basically just an update on this fic. i have no intentions of continuing this, as i've gotten older and realized that this fanfic is pretty shit and the storyline is all over the place. i don't want to go back and fix all the errors (that'd take months.) i figured i'd just tell you guys how this fic was supposed to end and then orphan the work since i no longer want to be associated with this work anymore.

 

basically, the endgame was that luke and ashton were going to live happily ever after (cliche) and that their kingdoms would combine. eventually, luke would influence many boys who wanted to feel pretty as well, which led to the kingdom being a land of pretty boys and girls. also ashton's dad (who didn't want ashton to marry luke) would no longer be king, since the kingdom did not like that ashton was banished. ashton's mom is still fine, she lives with ashton and luke and so does luke's parents. also michael and calum got together (shocking.) that's basically all.

 

once again, i apologize to those who i let down, as i'm sure some of you expected another chapter or maybe more. i apologize. i just have no interest in writing this story anymore and would not like to be associated with it.

 

i want to thank everyone who did read this and kudos'd it. i appreciate it and i'm so happy that people actually read my work. i'll continue to make fics in the future, but just not this one. thank you everyone. and to those who have no idea wrote this (since i orphan'd it), i hope one day you'll stumble upon my other fics and enjoy them.

 

until then, i say my last goodbye to a kingdom of hearts.

 

xx S xx


End file.
